


【克御】时空逆转的果实

by coldsheep



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldsheep/pseuds/coldsheep
Summary: 文中的一些设定解释：1.佐伯被御堂带着来过高中念书的地方，被御堂介绍过，一起旅游待过，所以后来一副很熟稔的样子。2.佐伯都是尽量用刷卡的方式付账，走的数据不是现金，而佐伯的数据是真的，所以没有吃霸王餐，也不会出现年份不对的纸币。3.佐伯去的饭店和酒店都是几十年不会倒闭的大品牌连锁。4.其余一切不合理的bug都请去询问MR.R（快用你那无敌的石榴想想办法啊哆啦R梦！）
Relationships: Midou Takanori/Saeki Katsuya
Kudos: 4





	【克御】时空逆转的果实

【1】  
“呼……总算搞定了，虽然难缠的很，但一旦成功拿下之后A.A公司今后在业界的名声也能顺利更上一层楼了。”这样想着的佐伯克哉从身后豪华的商务大楼走出来后也不禁放松的呼出了一口气。  
看了下时间，差不多快到和御堂约好一起去吃晚饭的时间了。放好刚才展示用的文件后佐伯正要合上公文包，却突然看到包里不知什么时候多出来一瓶红色的饮料。【是御堂先生早上放进去的吗？】佐伯这样想到，毕竟是年长自己七岁的更成熟的恋人啊，会记得提前预备好会议后的饮料，这样想着，佐伯克哉毫不犹豫的喝了几口，“唔，石榴味道的吗？”佐伯克哉的口腔还残留着甜美的石榴汁的余韵，一抬头却正好看到了从车上走下来的御堂孝典。  
佐伯向御堂走过去，一抬腿却突然感觉神智一晕，再抬头，眼前却已经变成了陌生的景象。“这里是……？”佐伯克哉看着眼前的街景，不再是高楼林立的商业中心，竟然是一所贵族私立高中的门口，眼下全是迎着黄昏冲出校门的少年少女，一身高档服饰的社会精英派头的佐伯显得格外突兀——当然，也同样引起了不少少年少女的憧憬的眼神。  
佐伯克哉虽然不是会紧张于众人窥视下的内向之辈，却也不想被当成稀有动物一样被观摩议论，于是正打算先离开这里，却听到一旁不远处传来的一声呼喊：“御堂！御堂！等一下！等一下啦御堂孝典！”  
佐伯正要迈开的脚步陡然停住，而后立刻转身180°看向传来喊声的地方。  
三四个穿着一看就经过各种自己的改造的校服的少年气喘吁吁的追着一个从发丝到皮鞋都打理的一丝不苟的紫发少年，叽叽喳喳的似乎在说些什么。  
“喂！御堂！真的不再考虑一下吗？难得的圣诞节唉！还一个人过也太无趣了！我和你说，今天联谊要去的那几个女生真的超正的！听说还会有已经毕业步入社会的女性精英哦~考虑一下吧！”  
御堂皱起眉，转身不耐地说道：“我说过很多遍了吧？我对这种低级的交友场合不感兴趣，不仅浪费时间，而且毫无意义。再说了，这种程度就满足了的话，我真的要怀疑一下你们的品味了。”  
“.……什么啊，这幅瞧不起人的态度！御堂你总是这样，一副高高在上谁都看不起的样子！啊啊！说来的话，御堂你，嘴上说着不感兴趣，我看，其实是根本没有人约吧！”  
“不好意思，聊天的话，今天可以到此为止吗？”几个情绪激动的少年的嘲讽之词突然被打断，纷纷看向刚刚出声打断的男人——飒爽的金发短发，俊美到让人呼吸一窒的脸庞，高挺的鼻梁上银白色的简洁镜框透露出一股社会精英的气质。高定的西装服帖地覆于男人修长挺拔挺拔的身体上，黑曜石装点的袖扣与手腕上设计华丽的百达翡丽名表随着男人的举手投足牢牢的吸引着眼前这些还未涉足社会的少年人的目光。  
像争夺配偶时拼命炫弄尾羽的公孔雀一般，佐伯毫不掩饰的透露出那股在高层沉浸多年培养出来的成熟男人特有的总裁气势。玩味的看着还尚显稚嫩的少年时期的御堂孝典眼中闪过一丝惊艳与憧憬，但是很快就调整好自己的神态，恢复了沉稳。  
饶是佐伯克哉心中也不免升起对眼前如翩翩贵公子般沉着的少年御堂的赞赏，毕竟要是自己少年时期遇上了魅力全开的成熟的恋人，怕不是会立刻就迷恋到满心满眼都是御堂先生。想到了这里，佐伯再次看向先前纠缠着御堂的那几名少年，开口说道：“真是不好意思，只不过今晚孝典的时间早就被我预定好了，晚餐预订的位置如果再不去就要迟到了哦。各位还有什么事情的话，就请改天再聊吧。好了，孝典，快走吧？”说罢，不再看向目瞪口呆的几人，向着眼前抱着双臂饶有兴趣地看着自己表演的御堂孝典伸出手，做出了个邀请的姿态。  
御堂孝典挑了挑尚显些秀气的眉，伸手覆上了佐伯的手，然后转身说道：“走吧，耽误了这么久，我都饿了。”还未等那几人缓过神来，二人便相携着离开了学校。

“喂，你到底是谁？为什么知道我的名字，你帮我到底有什么目的？”二人漫步在入夜后开启的一盏盏澄黄的路灯下，御堂扬起还未完全长开而更显几分精致的脸庞看向佐伯，毫不客气的质问道。“哼，我还以为你不在乎这些，才和我走的这么干脆。不如你先告诉我，你为什么这么放心的和我走，我就回答你。” “.……说实话，我也觉得很奇怪，你给我一种莫名其妙的亲近感，虽然提醒着自己不要大意，可是内心却一直在说你不会伤害我。而且，你的着装很对我胃口，我不觉得你这样的人有什么害我的必要。”  
佐伯听完这番回答，一时忍俊不禁笑出了声音。“你、有什么好笑的！我说完了，该你回答了，你到底是谁？”御堂一时也羞红了脸，急忙追问道。佐伯看着身边刚刚长到自己下巴高的少年御堂，一双海一样的蓝色眼眸中盛满了温柔，想起来当初带着他去订制衣着服饰的那个成熟又温柔的恋人，佐伯心头火热，只想把这股爱意向着御堂先生疯狂宣告。  
于是，佐伯对着眼前的少年御堂微微一笑，缓缓说道：“我叫佐伯克哉，真正的身份是——你未来的爱人。”  
“哈？！我、我未来的爱人？你在故意戏耍我吗？！”御堂孝典忍不住瞪向佐伯，清冷的脸颊因为激动的情绪而涂抹上一层诱人的薄红。引得佐伯的喉结忍不住上下滑动，强压下体内汹涌着叫喧着的欲望。  
看着眼前一脸怀疑的御堂孝典，佐伯叹了口气，然后一边走到路边去拦车一边说道：“反正我这么说你也不会相信，不如你自己判断吧。”“喂！你要干嘛？”御堂皱着眉跟上来问道。“去吃饭，这么晚了，你也饿了吧，就算我请你约会。至于我的身份，就交给你自己判断，如何？”说罢，佐伯说了一家有名的高档餐厅，就坐在后座靠着御堂开始闭目养神。

【2】  
浓郁的汤汁浇在火候控制的正好的牛扒上，散发出勾人食欲的香。深红的酒液随着玻璃杯的拿放在透明的杯壁上溅起又顺从的滑落，轻嗅间满是上等红酒的迷人香郁。挨着一眼望遍美丽夜景的落地窗，虽然是保证隐私性的包间，却丝毫不显狭小。  
御堂虽然自小身处的也都是极上等的环境，但那毕竟是缘于他的父母，真正作为受邀的对象来这种地方“约会”还是第一次。御堂本以为自己会紧张或不适，但是实际上佐伯克哉把一切都替他打理的不能再过妥当，从选择用餐的房间到用餐期间需要的服务，哪怕是御堂下意识的小动作都会被关注安抚，无比切合自己刁钻胃口的饭菜，哪怕从未喝过却一口就爱上了的红酒……哪怕听起来再不可思议，御堂也不得不承认，这个叫佐伯克哉的男人说的恐怕是真的，毕竟对面这个人对自己太过了解，甚至连自己也没意识到的小情绪也能被那样温柔的包容下来，御堂孝典第一次发现，自己居然因为感受到被宠爱而心欢雀跃。  
看佐伯也吃的差不多了，御堂开口道：“所以说，佐伯先生，居然真的是我未来的恋人啊。”“咳！咳咳！……”佐伯克哉从来都是对御堂孝典[蜜豆桑、蜜豆桑]的使用敬称，何曾想过会有被御堂敬称[先生]的一天，哪怕眼前这个御堂孝典还是个17、8岁的少年，这突如其来的称呼也成功惊到了佐伯，但是随即而来的，一股背德般的快感也一同冲进大脑。  
佐伯克哉深呼吸了几下平静了下自己的失态，而后抬头问到：“嗯，虽然不可思议，不过的确是如此。所以孝典有什么想说的？”  
“唔，想说的话……该说，不愧是【我】？虽然一开始觉得我未来的爱人居然是个男人有点难以接受，不过如果是你的话，不得不说，我的眼光还是很好的嘛。”“哦？哼哼，该说不愧是御堂孝典吗？这种话，果然是只有御堂孝典才能说的理所当然的啊。”佐伯克哉笑着回答道。  
“那么，接下来呢？【我们】会做什么？”御堂故作不在意的问到，可是他顺滑紫发下的红红的耳尖和他不经意间握紧餐具的手指已经暴露出他对接下来可能会发生的事已经有了准备与期待。  
佐伯克哉玩味的看着故作不在意的御堂，假装自己没发现御堂的紧张，反问到：“接下来？接下来的事情是成年人才能做的事情哦，孝典现在还没成年吧？还是快点吃完饭我好打车把你送回家吧。”“我可以。”佐伯克哉的话被御堂打断，面前的御堂带着涉世未深的少年人特有的青涩，又混合着名为御堂孝典的男人特有的清冽气质，像一颗精心蕴养、离成熟只差一丝的甜美果实。恍惚间佐伯克哉好像看到当年伊甸园枝头那诱人犯罪的禁食之果，那小青果诱人至极却还不自知，红润莹亮的嘴唇一张一合：“【他】能做到的，我当然也行。反正我们以后不是恋人吗？只不过是【我】的时间不同罢了！还是说……佐伯先生，不行？”  
佐伯克哉只感觉血液轰的一声奔向大脑，没有哪个男人受的了自己的恋人对自己发出这样的质疑，更何况御堂孝典特意选用了敬称，一句【saeki san】在佐伯耳中像勾人的情语百转千回，可而后接出的却是一句“不行”？！哪怕伊甸园的枝头长的再高，禁果也到底没逃脱被夏娃吃掉的结局，更何况佐伯克哉哪里是天真的夏娃，这人心黑手黑的能直接顶替那位诱人犯罪的淫欲之蛇。于是这行走的发情机器再无一丝对未成年保护法的忌惮，心中想的全是接下来的餐后甜点的菜谱——什么酸奶沙拉拌苹果，什么拔丝苹果，什么鲜榨苹果汁……（这人简直没救了。）  
年轻纯洁的御堂孝典现在连女朋友还没来得及交过，哪想得到眼前这衣冠楚楚的人心里想的却是苹果的一百种吃法。正想着自己是不是仗着难得体会到的娇宠太过无理了，不行还是算了，就听那男人的声音骤然低沉下来，一声嗤笑，而后拽着自己一边刷卡结账一边带着令人心悸的气势说道：“这回可是你先主动的了，御堂孝典，你以后可要记好了。”说罢，带着御堂像摩西分海一样一路从餐厅冲到了出租车上。  
“喂！你这是要去哪儿？！”御堂被拽着一路踉踉跄跄的跟过来，终于能歇上一口气后，立刻有些抓狂的问道。佐伯克哉正想说出一家出差常住的商业酒店，却突然灵机一动，想起来一个熟悉的地址——【“要招待我的话，今晚就到这里来吧！”而后一张写着时间和酒店名称的纸就这样被扔到佐伯的脚边。“遵命，御堂先生。”】脑中闪回的场面，是当初御堂提出【招待】的情形，不知为何，明明已经是相当久远了的事情，可纸条上的地址现在却在脑中那样清晰。“去木岛酒店。”“好的，木岛酒店大概15分钟后到。”

【3】  
“……”“……哼，之前不是还很主动吗？怎么现在没声音了？孝典？哦，对了，孝典还从来没有做过这种事情吧？难道说是，害怕了？”“谁！谁说怕了！我是先给你点准备时间！我先说好了！虽然【我们】是一个人，可是现在是我！你要是，要是敢把我当成什么替身，就趁现在给我滚出去！”  
“……好好，遵命。所以现在，来做？”“等、等一下！你先去洗澡！脏兮兮的话不要碰我！”佐伯长叹了一口气，耸了耸肩，抽开真丝领带，脱掉了包裹住性感身材的衬衫和裤子，而后带着御堂夹杂着憧憬与羡艳的目光走进了浴室。  
再怎么拖延，就男性来说，洗澡这种事情也是一刻钟之内就能搞定的事情。于是当御堂孝典也洗完澡出来的时候，佐伯克哉的头发甚至还时不时的在往下滴水。当然，对此时的佐伯克哉来说，这种冰凉的液体掉在身上无异于油滴滴落在烤的滋滋作响的铁板上——走出来的御堂孝典并不像他最熟稔的那副30多岁的成熟身躯，而是男性在青春期时由于身高的突然激增而更偏向瘦削的挺拔身体——修长的双腿衬着少年人吹弹可破的肌肤纹理，湿漉漉的紫发服帖的搭在那双迷人的紫眸边，良好的环境蕴养出来的瓷白美好的脸庞上浮着热气蒸腾出来的红晕。  
佐伯克哉的喉结情不自禁的上下滑动吞咽了一口，像只早已蓄势待发的猎豹般一个用力将御堂孝典拽倒在床上，而后便哧啃上御堂白嫩的脖颈。御堂只感觉随着佐伯克哉的一拽天旋地转，还没等自己缓过神来，就已经被压在了佐伯身下，脖颈处被男人的嘴唇用力的品尝，耳边能听到一声声急促的喘息声，男人微凉的发梢细碎地划过御堂的脸颊，垂下的水滴顺着御堂仰起脖颈滑落与床褥之中，围在下半身的浴袍也被粗鲁的扯开，成熟男人微带点常年办公留下的薄茧的手掌揉弄着御堂那瑟瑟发抖的器官，还是少年人的御堂孝典哪里受过这种刺激，忍不住一边呻吟一边大口呼吸想要获取清凉的空气平息下自己汹涌而至的欲望，可环绕在身边的却全然是佐伯克哉发间散出的洗发水的柠檬清香，反而将御堂孝典仅存的理智搅得越发浑浑噩噩。  
御堂孝典正被佐伯那精湛的技巧揉弄的坚硬火热，却突然感到平日那从不曾关注到过的茱萸被含入一处温暖湿润的地方，御堂惶然想低头查看，那处娇嫩的乳头却突然被佐伯尖锐的犬齿用力一咬，“啊！…哼，嗯！……啊…不要…啊…”御堂刚受痛忍不住惊呼出声，那处却又立刻被柔软灵巧的舌头包裹爱抚，御堂忍不住发出的痛呼也就随着直接变了个缠缠绵绵的勾人情调。  
御堂平时虽也有发泄，可毕竟是少年的身子，哪受得过这样海潮拍打般凶猛的刺激，更何况佐伯克哉这人比他自己都更了解他这身子的敏感点，哪怕是十几年后的御堂孝典都仍在佐伯克哉的进攻下丢盔弃甲溃不成军，更何况这受不得激的年轻身体？御堂只感觉佐伯克哉的手像是燎原的星火，走到哪里，那名为快感与欢愉的欲望大军便烧至哪里。佐伯克哉沉浸这名为御堂孝典的男人如此多个日日夜夜，他最爱怎样的轻重揉弄，最喜怎样的啃咬舔舐，他敏感的耳廓会因他怎样的裹吸吹拂而颤抖不已，他那被交缠的双唇亲吻到微微红肿的唇齿又会生出怎样婉转诱人的喘息与动人的呻吟，没有人会比这名为佐伯克哉的男人更清楚了，正如他对他的爱，越是拥有，越是渴望，越是沉醉于他，越是会明白御堂孝典是名为佐伯克哉的男人刻于心上的何等的欲望与迷恋。  
陷入快感深渊的御堂孝典只觉得自己浑身都在烧！可那磨人至极的手却不肯给他一个渴求极了的快活！御堂只能不断无助的挺腰，在佐伯精壮成熟的身躯下扭动着无措的身体，追逐着那恶劣的施与者再次慷慨的播种快乐的种子。佐伯看着身下眼神水润迷离的御堂孝典，觉得时机差不多了，于是伏下身轻佻的对着敏感的耳蜗一边吹气一边问道：“孝典想要吗？”“想…想要……给我…”“哦？孝典想要什么啊？不说清楚，我怎么知道呢？”“嗯啊……想、想射…我想射！…给我…”“哼哼……那你要怎么说？嗯？御堂？”“……哈…哈啊…求…求你，…请让我射吧，佐伯先生！啊！啊啊！！哈啊！……”佐伯在从御堂口中听到这句【saeki san】的时候就知道不好，那一瞬间一股全然的兴奋夹杂着背德般的快感像鞭子般从脊尾一路鞭至大脑，将理智炸的分崩离析。佐伯俯下身去用湿软温热的口腔纳入御堂早已汁水横流的前端，灵巧的唇舌爱抚着兴奋不已的雄性器官，沿着青筋由轻到重的划过，而后口腔紧窒的吸吮，御堂孝典再也忍不住，哭叫着佐伯克哉的名字达到了极乐的高潮。  
御堂孝典正浑身无力的瘫软在床褥中急促的喘息，他水晶般的紫色眼眸此刻茫然的睁着，随着理智缓缓回笼，他坐起来一脸难以置信的表情看着眼前挺露着凶猛的雄性器官的男人，忍不住问道：“【你们】…不对，是未来的我们，都这么刺激的吗？”佐伯克哉面对着这个因没有年长者骄矜而显得格外生动鲜活的御堂孝典，感觉自己脑袋上挂满了无奈的黑线。忍不住刺激他道：“嗯？啊，毕竟我也没想到，这个年纪的你居然这么禁不起撩拨，我还没发泄，你就已经这样了。”  
闻言，年少的御堂孝典果然经不起佐伯克哉这在社会上多年沉浸下来的手段，立刻反驳道：“别瞧不起人了！我也可以很快让你射出来！”说罢，就拖着刚高潮完还敏感的时不时颤抖的身子爬向佐伯那挺立着的坚硬炽热的肉棒处，而后双手握住柱身，深深的埋头含了进去。“嗯！哼…哼……”佐伯忍不住从口中溢出几分掩不住的喘息，感受到御堂孝典生涩的舔弄，笑着说道：“没错，做的很好，孝典，再含的深一点，就这样…嗯…哈…用你的舌头舔…没错，真是个乖孩子……”  
乖顺的御堂孝典，青涩的技术，这一切都给佐伯克哉带来不同以往的刺激，感受到佐伯克哉的肉棒在口中更加胀大，御堂的眼角被逼出了几点莹莹的泪光。御堂正想退出去，可刚才一直放在头上顺着丝绸般顺滑的紫发爱抚着的手却突然按住了想要离开的御堂，而后佐伯克哉急促地在御堂温软的口中上下挺腰冲刺了几十下，才终于松开了刚刚牢牢摁着御堂的头的手。御堂只觉得一股咸腥打在自己的咽喉，而后脑后的桎梏松手离开，御堂一边咳呛着，一边感受到自己的脸上被喷溅上一层腥涩的湿润。  
御堂跪坐在床上，眼神还处于失焦的迷茫，红润的唇随着凌乱的呼吸微微张合，精致的脸上布满了极致快感残留下的情色的潮红，衬着眼睫、嘴角和脸庞上缓缓流下的乳白色的精液更加淫靡。御堂孝典已经接近宕机重启的脑袋正试图思考自己到底为什么会在这种地方被做了这种事情，突然耳畔传来一阵微热的喘息，然后一声性感的笑声传入耳膜，意识陷入黒甜前，御堂孝典听到的最后一句声音是——“好孩子。”

【4】  
“佐伯！醒醒！佐伯！佐伯克哉！”  
随着耳边的声音，佐伯克哉突然睁开了眼，发现自己正坐在御堂的车里，而身边的御堂正一脸无奈的宠溺眼神看着他。“虽然知道这几天你很累，不过没想到你一上车就困得睡着了啊。不过既然已经到家了，就不要再在车上睡了，上楼吃过晚饭再好好休息一下吧……”  
是梦吗？可是具体梦见了些什么？完全想不起来了……佐伯克哉晃了晃脑袋，跟着御堂一起走出车库往家走去，言谈间，有关年少时的御堂孝典这个话题，很快就与其他话题一起，随着一句“我回来了。”而一同消散在空气中。

【不负责任大开脑洞小番外】  
①“话说御堂先生不是东大的法学系毕业的吗？为什么会在MGN开发饮料？”  
“唔，好像是有什么原因来着，不过想不起来了，应该也不是什么重要的事情吧？不过MGN的工作氛围很轻松，而且要不是在MGN也不可能会遇见你吧，所以原因什么的不重要了。”

②“喂！御堂毕业了想走哪方面啊？政法界？还是内务省？”  
“都不是，我打算去MGN的商品开发部。”  
“哈？！为什么啊？”  
“因为听说MGN往后几年的主打方向是具有‘未来’”的饮料。”  
“？？？所以呢？”  
“没有什么所以啦！（反正说出来你们也不会相信，毕竟连我自己也不能确定到底是真的还是梦……喝了奇怪饮料而回到恋人过去的来自未来的恋人这种事，怎么可能发生嘛……）”


End file.
